custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Stories Around the Campfire
Stories Around the Campfire is a collection of short stories told as the campfire tales of the Matoran Hserg. Story Around a campfire... "Come! Come! Stories are about to be told! Come see the greatest storyteller ever, Hserg!" As many Matoran and Toa began to fill the makeshift log chairs and bleachers, Hserg the Jungle Matoran began his tales. The Island of Two Brothers Once upon a time, in a far, faraway land, there lived two Air Toa brothers. One's name was Skoter; the other's was Scapper. They lived together in a large hut in the middle of a great, big, humongous forest. Every morning, they would go out and pick and gather supplies. But one day, while Skoter was picking Madu fruit, he was attacked by something. Scapper did not know of this until his brother did not return after the sun had gone down. Scapper was terrified, and started calling for his brother. "Skoter! Where are you?" The brother searched in vain for weeks, but still couldn't find his lost brother. One day, after calling himself hoarse, Scapper found a pile of some kind of substance. Looking closely, he realized that it was ground Protodermis dust. Fearing that was his brother's armor and thinking he might be nearby, he yelled out again. "Skoter! Skoter! SKOTER!!!!!!!" "I'm over here!" "Skoter! Thank goodness you're okay!" Scapper rushed forward, only to be attack by Oohnorak. "Ahhhhh!!! What the...?" He flew up. And there was Skoter, riding one of the Oohnorak. So it was him! They went back to their hut and lived happily ever after. ---- "Man, that was corny!" "Well, I liked it." "Yeah, me too!" The Matoran and Toa had mixed feelings about this story. Was Hserg not telling stories like he used to? To find out, they would have to wait for the next one. The Toa in the Fire The campfire grew quiet. "Come on, Hserg! Tell us another story!" "Let me think straight!" "Okay. This story I worked on with Heeh." "Oh, I can't believe it! Heeh, you worked on this story with Hserg?" "Yes, I did!" "Okay, here it is!" ---- There once was a Toa of Fire who defeated any enemy that trespassed on his island's Matoran village. One day a Makuta defeated him, and he began to tell him what to do. The last thing on the Makuta's list was burn down the Matoran village. Although the Toa didn't want to, he had to do it or it was the end of his life. He used his fire power and lit up buckets of oil. Then he threw in flames on the Matoran village. The Makuta was pleased, but the Toa didn't want his Matoran village to get burned. The Toa grabbed the Makuta, and both of them went in to the flames. All the Matoran were running from the fire except one. The Toa said his final words to him. "Go!" Then a big flame consumed the Makuta and the Toa. After the fire, the Matoran went to the destroyed village and started searching for remains. They found their possessions, and the pets that had survived. The Matoran that was told to go tried to find the remains of the Makuta, but he only found the Toa's mask. He bowed his head in sorrow. ---- "That story was sad!" "I liked it!" "Well, you wanted something not as corny as the first story." Then they waited for the next story. Characters *Hserg *Heehvan *Several Matoran *Several Toa *A Makuta Category:Stories